Cause Dawn Can't Sleep
by XPokeFictionsX
Summary: Dawn is thinking about Ash again!She can't sleep so she goes to clear her head but instead she heard a very interesting conversation between Ash and Brock... Re-Re-Upload. Pearlshipping and Lagmorphshipping


**Cause Dawn Can't Sleep**

DAWNS POV

It was 2:14am or something like that.I wasn't tired at all!Well kinda.

'geez why can't I sleep?

'I groaned in my thing is I haven't been able to sleep for 8 days straight.I keep trying to convince myself that the cause of this is the training I've been doing ,preparing for the grand festival,but I knew it wasn't that;it was a certain raven-haired boy.

"Ash"I whispered to myself.I followed this action with a heavy sigh.

'I wish I could be with him'I thought.I blushed a crimson red.

You see,the thing is I developed a crush on the aura user that's an understatement,let's say;a HUGE crush. That's good.I made my way to the balcony,to stargaze and get some fresh air,as well as empty my head.

But when I was about to open the gigantic, sliding,glass door but froze when I heard and Brock.

NORMAL POV

Ash and Brock were on the balcony ,talking about a certain girl , unbeknown to them that the girl in question was listening intently.

ASH POV

Brock was asking me loads of questions about Dawn and not only did they irritate me the made me blush like hell.

NORMAL POV

"Ash?,"

"*sigh*yea Brock?"

"Do you think Dawn is cute or pretty?"

"no"

"do you want her to be with you forever?,"

"No"

"would you cry if she walked away?"

"No"

"Do you like her?"

"NO"

Dawn was about to walk away but she bumped the door and Ash saw grabbed her arm and said:"Brock,I don't think Dawn is cute or pretty coz I think she is beautiful,stunning,breathtaking there isn't even a word to describe her ever lasting gorgeousness!I don't want her to be in my life forever and the reason is I NEED her in my life forever!And I wouldn't just cry if she walked away I would be plunged into ever going darkness all of this is because I don't just like her I LOVE her with all my heart!

Dawn was thrown into ecstasy;She was shocked but ever so blissful,but she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him say:

"but if you don't feel the same it's fine I want to at least be friends just know I'll always love you."Ash then sighed a very deep and disappointed sigh,the sparkle in his eyes had disappeared,and he was about to leave but was stopped when something warm was on his wrist.

"I never said I didn't return your feelings!" Brock then slipped out of the room.

"wait,what?"asked a Scarlett Ash.

"I said 'I never said I didn't return your feelings'!"Said Dawn smiling a loving smile.

"then does that mean-"

He was cut of by warm,soft lips brushed onto kissed back and soon she pulled away.

"Yes,Ash,it means I love you too"

They both smiled and kissed again this time a Long Passionate kiss that lasted for in till both their brains were screaming for air.

"Geez,Dawn,who knew that love would be this great?"

To this Dawn simply answered"me"

They laid down on the bed next to each other lips locked yet again.

When they pulled away they said the words they had both been longing to say for so long,"I love you"

With that they fell asleep and drifted into dreamland comfortable and warm in each others' embrace.

* * *

ME:I MADE THIS RANDOMLY AND BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I SAW ON FACEBOOK THEN I THOUGHT OF POKÈMON AND MY FAVOURITE SHIPPING PEARLSHIPPING!THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A SHORT SWEET ONE-SHOT.I KINDA RUINED THE ENDING THOUGH!IF READERS WANT I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER AND MAKE IT ABOUT THE POKÈMON LIKE WHATEVER PIKACHUXBUNEARY IS IT LAGOMORPHSHIPPING?SOMETHING LIKE THAT?XD THIS WAS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE BE NICE!COZ IF YOUR NOT I WILL GET MISTY TO HIT YOU WITH HER MALLET,THAT OKAY MIST?

MISTY:"SURE IS"

ME:THEN IT'S SETTLED DON'T FLAME OR MIST HERE WILL KNOCK YOU OUT!LOL

ASH:NO WHY MISTY?!

ME:COZ SHEZ THE VIOLENT ONE

ASH:HA,see Brock why would I love Misty when she is violent? BESIDES I HAVE DAWN!

DAWN:*BLUSHES*

ME:OKAY ENOUGH WITH THE ROMANCE!THERE WAS ENOUGH OF IT IN THE STORY!

EVERYONE:*FALL SILENT*

ME:*inhales and exhales*sorry

EVERYONE BUT ASH:THAT'S OKAY

ASH:NOT FORGIVEN...

ME:HEY SHUT UP IM THE AUTHOR IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU AND DAWN WOULDNT BE TOGETHER!

ASH:THAT'S SO NOT TRUE*SLAPS MY HEAD*

ME:*WHILST RUBBING MY HEAD*IF YOUR MEAN TO ME AGAIN...I'LL...I'LL ...I'LL ADD MISTY AND MAKE HER TRY TO BREAK YOU GUYS UP!

ASH:LIKE YOU WOULD DO THAT!

ME:WANT ME TO PROVE IT?!

ASH:SURE!

ME:OKAY,ACTUALLY I'LL ADD ME INTO THE WORLD OF POKÈMON!TO HELP SOLVE THE PROBLEM!IF YOUR NICE!But I'll change my name and make me Dawn's cousin!

ASH;really?

ME:Yeah,but,I'm gonna make me be better at battles than you!

ASH:WHAT?!WHY?!

ME:Coz on my D&P version of pokèmon for the DS I beat Cynthia!

ASH:Oh Okay

ME AND ASH:*discuss legendries and how to train pokèmon better*

BROCK:*sigh*why won't they shut up?

DAWN:BROCK DO THE DISCLAIMER!

BROCK:*sigh*okay

MISTY:GET ON WITH IT!

BROCK:*gulp*XPokèFictionsX DOES NOT OWN POKÈMON IF SHE DID THEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED. THERE DONE!

MAY:GOOD THEN GET THEESE TWO OUT OF THEIR CONVERSATION!

ASH:May when did you get here?

MAY:When Drew called.

ME:But Drew isn't here

DREW:yes I am

ME:okay then why don't you just tell me Gary is here.

GARY:GARY IS HERE!

ME:okay but you just missed ash if that's why your here.

GARY:no, i'm not here to annoy Ashy-Boy ,I'm here to pick Mist for our date.

ME:Okay...? Well anyway thanks loyal readers you all get virtual pie =) And also...

EVERYONE:...GOOD-BYE!

ME: ;D


End file.
